Maximum pattern flexibility can be achieved on a loom if each individual warp yarn can be independently moved to a selected shed position.
Difficulties arise in independently controlling individual warp yarn in warp sheets having a high density of yarns; eg. density of warp yarns in excess of 15 warp ends per cm. The greater the warp yarn density, the greater the difficulty.
The difficulty arises due to the large number of warp yarns and the limited space available for the jacquard apparatus.